The Case of the Mysterious Moth
The Case of the Mysterious Moth was the third episode of Growing Up Creepie. It premiered on September 23, 2006 along with the other episode in the half-hour broadcast, "Bug It On". Synopsis In Dweezwold Mansion , while Creepie was packing her backpack for the upcoming sleepover, her brothers were buzzing around asking questions about it. Their human sister answered she'll find out once she gets there, when she was done packing, she bid farewell to both Gnat and Pauly and left to go to the Hollyruller house. During the night, while Chris-Alice wrote in her planner, she told her friends: Carla, Melanie, and Creepie. While making a schedule of the plans. It was then that Carla interrupted by suggesting that they tell spooky ghost stories. But then both Carla and Melanie went to talking in their cellular phones, Chris-Alice shoutted eventually since the two weren't listening and they have a tight schedule. The sleep over went right on schedule, the girls done their hair, colored their nails, and look through tween magazines. - While Creepie did her take on all of these. Outside Creepie's brothers made their way to the Hollyruller house for pizza, but try as they might they cannot get inside. When 9:05 PM hit, the girls decided to play "Ghost Finder" after rejecting the idea of doing "Dance party super jam." Outside, both Gnat and Pauly are very persistant to get indoors, but they fail each time. Once the board game was set up, Carla then tells the instructions, though Chris-Alice agrees to play despite her rejecting the possibilities of ghosts appearing. Getting back to Mr.Whiskers, he scared off the intruding Gnat and Paully. But the girls then heard a huge roar which scared them, eventually when Creepie's turn came up, she got the ghost moth; Paully was peering through the window, until he got an idea to scare the humans for letting the pizza get cold. To the girls, nothing was happening, and Chris-Alice wanted to get back to the scheduled activities, but then they saw a huge looming moth-like shadow. This drove them to find safety within the Hollyruller house. Meanwhile, outside, Gnat and Paully were chuckling that their "ghost moth" plan is going so good. The girls all ran outside and into the pouring rain, the two Creechur bugs took this oppurtunity to go inside Chris-Alice's house after so many unsuccessful attempts. Unbeknownest to them, a large looming moth shadow also follow them inside. Creepie then stop followring her frightened friends, since she "smells a rat...More of a gnat." Back in the now vacant Hollyruller home, the two Creechur brothers are enjoying their pizza. Until, they saw a huge moth shadow on the wall and once they realize that its a monster, they decided to also run away. Once arriving at the Hollyruller home, Creepie saw the door burst open and her brothers flying as fast as their wings can carry them. She then steps inside and encounters the huge moth, who introduces himself to her; Creepie finds out that the Ghost Moth used to live in Dweezwold and that he should visit some times. After bidding good bye, the Ghost Moth flew out and left the house, leaving Creepie to wonder who ate the remaining anchovices. While flying to the Middlington Graveyard, the Ghost Moth faded showing that he's an actual ghost as he makes his way to the lamplight. Characters Carla Chris Alice Creepie Ghost Moth Gnat Pauly Melanie Mr.Whiskers Quotes "Who ate the rest of the anchovices?" Gallery Trivia Allusions Notes Category:Episodes